Monster
by luckysnowflake1999
Summary: The King and Queen of Arendelle arrange for Anna to be married to a Prince from another country. When he turns out to be a terrible person Elsa does everything she can to save her sister. Even if that means war.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Arendelle, just a few weeks shy of Elsa's twenty-second birthday. The princess should have been outside, walking the grounds with her sister as they had done so many of the days before. Instead, she was walking slowly towards her little sister's bedroom, dread filling her stomach. _Be the strong one, Elsa_ , she pleaded with herself.

"You look beautiful." she said, stepping into Anna's room. It was true. The wedding gown was gorgeous, her sister's hair perfectly coiffed. And Anna was beautiful no matter what.

"Thank you." Anna said sadly. "I can't believe this is it."

"Me either." Elsa glanced around Anna's childhood bedroom, most of which had been packed away in several large trunks.

"Who would have thought I'd be getting married before you, huh?"

"Kind of hard to find someone willing to marry your daughter after she froze her entire kingdom."

"Nonsense. Who wouldn't want to marry you? Elsa, I don't want to go." Anna sobbed.

"I know. I don't you to go either." Elsa hugged her sister carefully, trying not to mess up her dress.

"Why are they doing this to me? Prince Oris is twice my age! And he's...horrible Elsa!"

"I know. Anna, I tried. I begged father not to do this. I'm so sorry. He's determined to make this alliance with Cannonvale."

"But why?"

"They have the largest army in the continent. And they aren't afraid to use it either. Father is afraid that if they set their sights on Arendelle we will be crushed."

"If you were Queen would you make this same decision?"

Elsa pictured Prince Oris' large, sweaty face. "No. I would find another way."

"I wish you were Queen already then." Anna wiped tears from her eyes.

"Anna, don't say that."

"Ladies, it's time." Gerda called out. Elsa turned to go.

"Wait." Anna grabbed her wrist. "I just wanted to tell you that this past year has meant so much to me. Being together with you again was everything I ever wanted. I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna."

An hour later it was done. Anna of Arendelle was wed to Prince Oris of Cannonvale. Elsa could barely make it through the ball that came afterward without breaking down.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice asked.

"Kristoff. No, not really."

"Me either. When does she leave?"

"Five days. I'm sorry Kristoff, it should have been you. You would have treated her well." The King and Queen had been very generous to the ice harvester after his heroic actions during the ordeal of the previous summer but they drew a firm line at him dating their daughter.

Kristoff shrugged. "That's okay. She's more like a little sister to me now. Kind of weird to think about her that way. Where is Rapunzel?"

"My Uncle wouldn't let her attend. He made it very clear that he did not support my father's decision in making this marriage contract. Kristoff, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Elsa, but I'm here for you." The burly man hugged her.

The ball finally ended at midnight. Elsa was glad to be able to return to her room, but as she left she caught a glimpse of her sister's terrified face. Anna was led away to the west wing by her new husband and Elsa returned to the familiar hall of her childhood. She paused by Anna's door and tears threatened once again. _No, Anna has it far worse tonight._ she admonished herself.

Half an hour later Elsa was still sitting at her vanity staring blankly out the window. She hadn't even bothered changing out of her gown, she was too tired and worried. She was startled by a loud knock at her door, and even more surprised to find her parents on the other side.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Her father nudged her mother. "Your sister is refusing to consummate her marriage." Queen Idunn said.

"So?" _Poor Anna_.

"So, the marriage is not official until it is consummated."

"Fine by me."

"Elsa!" Now her father was angry. "She is embarrassing the house of Arendelle, angering the King and Queen of Cannonvale, not to mention Prince Oris, and creating a spectacle."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go talk some sense into her. She will only ever listen to you. She needs to understand her duties. Both to Arendelle and her new husband."

 _I can't believe this_. "Fine." Elsa followed her parents to the west wing. When they arrived in the hall Elsa was shocked to find the King and Queen of Cannonvale, the royal physician, numerous royal guards of both houses, and Prince Oris himself, clad only in a long robe. _This horrifying tradition is the first thing to go when I'm Queen._

"Oh good, you're here to talk some sense into that spoiled brat." He yelled at Elsa.

The temperature in the hall dropped drastically. "Anna is the one creating a spectacle?" She glared at her father.

"Get in there and fix this." He hissed back.

The first thing Elsa noticed when she entered the room was Anna's wedding gown crumpled on the floor. It looked like it had been torn in several places. Her sister was in the bed with only a sheet covering her, tears in her eyes.

"Anna." Elsa said softly, kneeling beside her sister and taking her hand.

"Elsa, I can't. Please don't make me." Elsa's heart broke. Anna looked so vulnerable, and yet so beautiful at the same time.

"Anna, father is not going to take no for an answer. You've known this day was coming for months. I'm so, so, sorry. I would take your place to spare you if I could."

"I know. I just didn't think it would be like this."

Elsa wiped her sister's tears. "Remember, you're doing this for Arendelle."

Anna nodded resolutely. Prince Oris chose that moment to barge into the room.

"I've had enough. You make her see reason yet?" Elsa stood up but Oris continued. "Not that I care at this point, hell you can stay if you want." And then Oris made a grave mistake. He yanked the sheet off his new bride, and with that one motion ignited a war that would eventually engulf five nations, span over three years, and end in innumerable deaths. The history books would never recount that exact moment, the moment the sheet was pulled away, but Elsa never forgot.

Elsa was still looking at her sister when the sheet was flung away, so she couldn't miss the damage that had been done. A huge bite mark marred her right breast, it had been deep enough to bleed and blood had been smeared over Anna's chest. Several other bite marks littered her torso. Elsa's eyes dropped to Anna's thighs. Bruises in the shapes of two complete sets of fingerprints showed where the Prince had attempted to force her legs open. Elsa brought her eyes back up to her sister's face and realized that there were identical bruises around her throat that had been covered by Princess's hair earlier. If Anna had turned over Elsa would have seen further damage, bruising along her perfect ass and deep gouges on her back. But she didn't.

For Anna, the next ten seconds were suspended in time. She saw the rage in Elsa's eyes in the second before her sister spun around to face Oris. The room filled with a blue and white light that nearly blinded her, forced her shield her eyes. When the light finally faded everything except Anna and the bed was encased in ice. She could hear screaming in the hall outside accompanied by running footsteps and she scrambled out of the bed pulling the sheet tightly around her. Prince Oris was crumpled on the floor, eyes glazed and mouth slack.

Elsa stared at the dead Prince before coming to her senses and registering the pounding on the door. Crossing the room she flung it open to reveal a hallway covered in ice and snow and four angry, frightened monarchs. It appeared that the guards and physician had fled.

"What have you done!" The elderly King of Cannonvale pushed his way into the room, followed by his wife. "You monster."

"You dare to call me a monster? Look at this!" She yanked the sheet down Anna's body to expose the blood and bite mark. Then she tilted her head back to expose the fingerprints. "Look at what that animal did to her."

"You killed him!" The Queen of Cannonvale was hysterical.

King Agnar backed out of the room, pulling his wife with him. Elsa took Anna's hand and led her out as well. The ice princess shut the door firmly behind her and encased it in a thick layer of ice, locking the royal family of Cannonvale inside with their dead son.

"Elsa," Agnar began. "Please, I didn't know. I would never have allowed this to happen if I had known."

"Don't. I begged you not to do this. Uncle Philip begged you not to do it. I forgave you for locking me away for all those years, separating me from Anna. I forgave you for allowing Hans to lock me in a dungeon even though it nearly killed us both. You sent me in here to tell her she had to allow this beast to ravage her, knowing she would listen to me. I will never forgive you for this."

Queen Idunn, tears streaming down her face approached Anna. "Darling. We've failed you. Go with Elsa, she is your queen now."

Without another word Elsa turned and walked away, Anna following her. When they left the west wing Elsa put up a giant ice wall, trapping her parents within.

The palace was in chaos. Staff and guards alike were panicking, it was clear no one knew what to do. As Elsa led her sister back to the east wing people ran away from her, clearly afraid she would strike them down. She paid them no attention. Once they had made it back to the familiar hallway she found Kai and Gerda waiting.

"Your highness. Arendelle is once again plunged into an unnatural winter. Are the rumours true? Have you actually killed the Prince?" Gerda was pale and shaking.

"Anna, show them." Anna slid the sheet down to once again show her wounds. Gerda gasped and clutched Kai's hand.

"Dear god." the butler murmured, instinctively looking away.

"I did." Elsa admitted.

"Elsa, we are at your disposal. What do you need?" Kai asked.

"Bring Kristoff to me. And for god's sake, get the staff under control."

Elsa lead Anna to her bedroom. "Anna, we need to leave here. What I have done will have dire consequences. I cannot possibly stay without endangering the entire country. I don't trust our parents to keep you safe either. But I understand if you don't want to come with me. What I did was horrific."

"Elsa, of course I'll come with you." Anna looked like she was starting to recover from the entire ordeal.

"I am a monster." Elsa whispered.

"No! You saved me." Anna forced Elsa to look at her. "If you're a monster, than you're _my_ monster."

"I can live with that."

"Where will we go?"

"Hopefully Corona." Elsa sat down and quickly wrote a letter to her Uncle Philip explaining the situation and asking for refuge. _If not for me, than for Anna at the very least._ She sealed the letter and created a falcon from ice to carry it, giving it it's own miniature blizzard to hurry it's journey.

"We need to pack, as lightly as possible. I'm so sorry Anna. I know this is not how you wanted to leave Arendelle."

"I was leaving anyway. And now I'm leaving with you instead of with him. Please stop apologizing. It's my fault. If I had done what he wanted, if I hadn't asked for you, none of this would have happened."

"Thank god you did."

"I really want to bathe and put some clothes on."

"Me too. I'll see you soon." By the time Elsa was bathed and packed Kai had brought Kristoff to her room. Elsa quickly explained what happened.

"If you hadn't killed him I would right now." She had never seen the ice master so angry.

"We need to get to Corona, which means we need to get to the docks in Traverton."

"No problem. Give me an hour to pack and have the sled ready."

Elsa's next stop was the royal vault. She filled numerous purses with gold coins, taking far more than she would likely need. When she returned to her room the falcon was back with a reply. Her uncle insisted both of them come to Corona at once, promising refuge to both of his nieces. Elsa crossed the hall to Anna's room.

"All ready? Uncle Philip will take us in. It's going to be okay Anna."

"I know. I'll be with you so of course it will be okay. Kai is taking our trunks down now." She took Elsa's hand and they left their childhood rooms behind with not even a lingering glance.

Kai and Gerda has already loaded Kristoff's sled with their trunks and numerous bags of food. Elsa distributed the bags of gold throughout the luggage, on both women, Kristoff, and even Sven.

"The ice in the west wing will be fully melted in twenty four hours." Elsa said to Kai and Gerda. "At that time I can only imagine what will happen between my parents and the King and Queen of Cannonvale. Please, stay safe. Thank you both so much, for everything."

"Take care your highness. Of yourself and your sister." Kai tipped his hat and suddenly they were moving away from Arendelle Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Kristoff stopped to give Sven a break. "It'll take two weeks to get to Traverton in this weather."

"I don't dare let the storm up. Arendelle and Cannonvale will both be after us if I do."

"We should be able to make it to the trolls this evening. We can stay there for the night and then figure out what's next."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Both women were mostly quiet, as they both had much on their minds and hadn't slept the night before. The roar of the storm made it difficult to hear anyway. In the late afternoon Kristoff stopped the sled in an unobtrusive clearing. Elsa concentrated and cleared the blizzard from immediate area, returning the valley to summer in an instant.

"Kristoff!" One of the trolls had sprung to life. "And Princess Elsa!" The troll looked at Anna with a very confused expression. "And Princess Anna? I thought you were getting married."

"I did. We have a lot to tell you."

"Oh dear. I'll get Pabbie. Make yourselves at home."

An hour later Elsa had finished explaining the situation to Pabbie, while Sven happily shared carrots with Kristoff.

"I was afraid of this." Pabbie said sadly.

"You were?"

"Your father came to see me last fall. After the incidents surrounding your birthday. He wanted to know how the spell worked, the one that saved Anna."

"I thought it was obvious." Anna said.

"So did I." Pabbie replied. "Your father did not agree. He was very adamant that it could not have been true love that saved you."

Anna brow furrowed. "There's more than one type of love though."

"That's true, and exactly what I told him. That just because Elsa is your true love, doesn't mean that you could never be quite fond of someone else. Or even grow to love someone dearly. I assured him that eventually you both would possibly find someone you liked enough to marry."

"But that love we had for our husbands, it would never be true love?"

Pabbie shrugged. "No. And all this I told your father, and I believe that is when he decided one of you must be married quickly. He wanted to seperate the two of you."

"But why? He didn't think that we would fall in love with each other did he?" Elsa was confused.

The trolls were silent for several minutes. Elsa looked to Kristoff for help but he couldn't meet her gaze. "Wait, is that what you're saying will happen? Unless we're kept away from each other?"

Bulda snorted. "Separating the two of you wouldn't help anyway. You aren't destined to fall in love."

"Oh, well, good." Elsa said, relieved.

"You _are_ in love. You always have been."

Elsa sighed. "I think we would know that by now. Besides, we're sisters. This whole scenario is impossible."

Pabbie shook his head. "Humans are complicated, and stubborn. Trolls not so much. Love doesn't care at all for rules or restrictions. It just is. You can fight it, but you will be condemning yourself to a lifetime of unhappiness."

"Kristoff, help us out here." Elsa pleaded.

"Sorry ladies. I agree with them."

"What!"

"Elsa. Just think about it. I'm going to set up the tent I brought for you guys, I can sleep out here with Sven since the weather's nice."

Elsa remained sitting by the fire in silence. Anna finally grew tired of her demeanor. "Elsa, what is it now?"

"It doesn't mean anything you know. I mean, you heard them, you can still love someone else, and they can love you back. You still have time to find love, even if it isn't true love."

"Elsa, that's what's bothering you? I'm fine with everything the trolls just told us."

"You are?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's different than what we're taught to believe in but you can't fight true love. Maybe I'll meet someone one day and get married, but if I don't that's okay. I'm always happiest when I'm with you." When Elsa's expression failed to brighten Anna frowned. "Sorry if you're disappointed. I'm sure I'm not what you had in mind."

That snapped Elsa out of her contemplation. "You are perfect. I wouldn't trade you for anyone in this world. If you were the only person left on this planet I would be perfectly content."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I feel guilty. Again. Anna, you deserve the best. First, I almost killed you when we were children. Then, you were forced to grow up alone because of me. Then, I really did kill you. Then, our parents forced you to marry that sadistic pig and we know how that turned out. So, yeah, I want more for you than just me."

"Elsa. You accidentally injured me when you were eight trying to protect me. You stayed locked in a bedroom for thirteen years to save me. You accidentally froze my heart trying to protect us from Han's men. You loved me so much that I literally came back from the dead. When my husband turned out to be a sadistic pig you protected me from him. You left your childhood home, and possibly ignited a war just for me. If you think I don't deserve you, you must not think very highly of me."

Elsa wiped tears away from her face. "Okay Anna, if you're not upset about it, I guess I shouldn't be either."

"Now you're talking sense. I'm starving. What do you think these trolls have to eat?"

That night in their tent Anna grimaced as she changed into her nightgown.

"Are you okay? It must hurt a lot. We should have asked Pabbie if he could heal you."

"I'm fine. The bruising hurts is all. I should have put some ice on them."

"Do you mind if I look?"

"Do I mind? You already showed half the kingdom. I'm surprised you didn't order me to disrobe in front of Kristoff and his family." Anna teased.

"I'm sorry Anna. I wasn't thinking about your modesty at that moment."

"It's okay." Anna dropped the strap on her gown to reveal the sickening bite mark.

"Well, it doesn't look infected." Elsa commented. "Just really bruised."

"Gerda helped me clean it."

Elsa brought her fingertips to lightly touch the worst of the bruising on Anna's breast, chilling the skin.

"That's really cold." Anna commented. "But it helps, thank you."

"It's no problem." A noise outside the tent startled Anna and she jerked a little, causing Elsa's cold thumb to rake over her nipple. Elsa moved her hand away as though she had been struck by lightning. Both women pretended not to notice how hard the nipple had gotten at Elsa's touch.

"Sven, settle down!" Kristoff yelled.

"So what happens when we get to Corona?" Anna asked as she adjusted her gown.

"I don't know. I guess we analyze the political situation and go from there. Get some sleep Anna."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kristoff said goodbye to his family and loaded up the sled.

"Grand Pabbie, any final words of wisdom?" Elsa asked before climbing in.

"Stay together. Every time someone tries to seperate the two of you terrible things happen."

"He has a point you know," Anna said after Elsa relayed the message.

"He had a lot of points." Kristoff said.

"And we accept them all. Trust me, we get it. One true love and all that." Elsa grumbled. Anna just rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the game plan now?" Kristoff changed the subject. "The storm seems to have let up just a bit."

"Yes. I slowed it down enough that we can actually hear ourselves think. Arendelle city is still being hit pretty hard though. When would we arrive at the next village?"

"Codville is about three days out from here. After that we'll be traveling through the Wyman Woods to get to Traveton."

"Aren't there rogue mercenaries living in those woods?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. This storm probably has them pretty well locked down though."

"When we get to Codville we need to stock up on supplies. And the first thing we need is a change of clothes for Anna and myself. We need to travel to Corona without attracting so much attention."

That night they camped in the open, with Elsa once again alleviating the storm in their immediate area. Kristoff built a fire and Sven happily flopped down in front of it.

"What a good boy, Sven." Kristoff rubbed the reindeer affectionately.

"He certainly is. I wish I could create some ice deer to help him out but I don't want to draw attention to us."

"It's okay. Sven and I are used to this." Kristoff tossed the reindeer a carrot.

Anna stretched out in the sunlight. "I could get used to living life like this." she commented.

"We have a responsibility Anna." Elsa chastised her. "Once we get to Corona and I assess the situation I need to do what I can to repair it."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"If Cannonvale attacks I have to go back and lend assistance."

Anna sat up angrily. "And what? Leave me behind?"

"Yes. There's nothing you can do anyway. It will be my magic they need."

"No. You heard Pabbie. We're supposed to stay together."

"This is different. This time it will be our choice. And I'll come back."

"Unless you don't" Anna stormed off in the direction of the river. The redhead sat down with a huff, only fifty yards away from their camp. Elsa sighed but let her be. After a little while Kristoff approached.

"Hey feisty pants. Elsa isn't going to die. She's the most powerful person in the world. You know that."

"I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know. So, are you guys like together now?"

"Together? What do you mean?"

"You know. You said you accepted what the trolls told you about true love. So, are you guys together?"

"Romantically?"

"Yeah."

"No. Of course not. We're both women Kristoff, in case you didn't notice."

"In case you didn't notice, that kind of thing happens all the time."

"No it doesn't."

"You're so sheltered. Of course it does. Hey Elsa, come here."

Elsa strolled over. "Yes?"

"What's the name of Oaken's lover?" Kristoff asked.

"Harvey." Elsa answered right away.

"And that chef in the castle kitchens, his boyfriend is a gardner."

"No, they broke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's dating that castle guard Emeril."

"Huh. Oh yeah, Anna, you know Lady Elaine right?"

"Yes. She's on father's advisory board. She's always with...Lady Grace. Okay, I get it. You were right."

"Of course I was. Now, Elsa, tell Anna you won't run off and die before she sulks herself to death."

Kristoff strode back to Sven, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Anna. I won't leave you ever again. No matter what. I promise. If you don't want me to help I won't."

"Really? I know I'm being selfish but right now I just don't care. Maybe it won't come to war anyway."

"Maybe."

"Hey Elsa, do you remember a handmaid we used to have named Jayne?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her? One day she was just gone, and when I asked Gerda she refused to tell me anything."

"Why are you asking me this now?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Well, later I asked one of the other handmaids and she said Jayne was caught in bed with another woman. Is that true? I just remembered the story cause you know…"

"Not exactly, no."

"Did father have her executed?"

"No! She was only caught kissing another woman, and father certainly did not have her executed, only dismissed from staff. Lady Elaine gave her a job anyway, so no harm done."

"Why was she dismissed just for kissing another woman?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. You'd have to ask father." Elsa was looking back towards camp, face turning red.

"Elsa...why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Oh yes you are! It was you wasn't it?"

"Anna just drop it. It was a mistake. Father explained that I was a princess, and I had a duty to marry a man for Arendelle one day. And that was that. It never happened again."

Elsa went to bed early and Anna sat by the fire.

"You're not still angry with her are you?"

"No. Kristoff, did your family ever give you more responsibility than you thought you could handle?"

"Sure. All parents do I guess."

"Like what?"

"Work hard, be kind to others, be honest, stay true to yourself. Sometimes I never thought I could measure up."

"You more than measure up, you know."

Kristoff blushed. "Thank you Anna. I know your version of responsibility was much different. I know I don't understand but I don't think either of you should have to suffer for the kingdom."

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had never had my memories erased. If we had never been separated."

"No point thinking about that. It happened. Just like Hans happened, and Oris. Just like my parents dying. Shit happens, and you can't change it. You just move on."

"How do you forgive your father for selling you to a monster?"

"You don't have to forgive him. Just be grateful you had someone to slay the monster for you."

When Anna entered her tent that night she watched Elsa sleep for several minutes. The blonde never slept well, having been plagued by nightmares since childhood. Anna rubbed her arm soothingly. "I love you Elsa." she whispered. Even in her sleep, Elsa felt at peace and relaxed, finally able to banish her demons for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later they parked the sled just outside of Codville. Kristoff was sent to purchase regular clothing for the women and buy needed supplies. When he returned, the clothing wasn't what they expected. Anna was given a rather pretty dress, if much plainer than what they were used to, while Elsa was handed pants and a men's shirt.

Kristoff shrugged. "Sorry, it was all they had."

"It doesn't matter. We need to get out of these royal gowns." Once they were changed and their royal attire put away, Anna surveyed her sister with a smirk.

 _Leave it to Elsa to look fantastic in men's clothing,_ she thought. Elsa had her hair in a french braid, pulled over one shoulder. Her blue shirt clung to her body in a way Anna had never seen before. The combination of pants and boots gave the princess more mobility and somehow added to the appeal. "I have to say, you look stunning dressed like that." She finally managed.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"If you're finished ogling your sister, I have a room booked at the tavern for you." Kristoff said. "I'll sleep with Sven in the barn. After we get some real food of course."

Dinner consisted of Stew, warm bread, and several pints of ale. Elsa was relieved that no one paid much attention to the odd way she was dressed. After dinner the women went upstairs to their room.

"God, I can't wait to take a bath." Anna groaned. She wasted no time filling the tub and sinking in. After washing her own hair and pleaded with Elsa to wash her back for her.

"How do you think normal people wash their backs?" Elsa teased.

"They probably don't." Elsa rolled her eyes but gave in, kneeling at the side of the tub. Once Anna's back was clean Elsa moved red hair out of the way to inspect her neck.

"Bruising is almost gone." Elsa traced the faint remnants of Oris' handywork. She felt the familiar rage and despair that overwhelmed her everytime she thought about what Anna had endured that night. Without thinking, she leaned down and placed her lips against Anna's neck, lightly kissing where his hands had rested. Anna tilted her head back to give her sister better access, one hand reaching back to caress blonde hair. Elsa kissed her way up to Anna's ear and when the younger woman moaned she gasped and pulled back. Anna simply gripped the back of her sister's head to hold her in place and turned her head to capture her lips with her own. Elsa brought her other hand to cup Anna's cheek and Anna held her forearm tightly. Anna ran her tongue over Elsa's bottom lip and the blonde immediately responded, opening her mouth to stroke that tongue with her own.

When they finally broke apart the bathwater had grown cold.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa looked terrified.

"For what? Kissing me? Please, don't ever be sorry for that."

"It was wrong. I shouldn't have, it's my job to take care of you and I didn't. I'm no better than him."

"Don't you ever say that again! Ever. Elsa look at me right now." Anna grasped Elsa's shirt in one fist. "Do not ever say anything like that to me again." She stood up in the bath and stepped out. "Do not compare what he did to me to that kiss."

Elsa only nodded and walked back to the bed, sinking down in dismay. Anna was at her side immediately.

"Elsa, sweetheart, please don't do this. There's no point in fighting this. It's true love. We can't control it."

"Yes we can. We know it isn't right. Siblings do not fall in love with each other. They do not kiss, and they certainly do not have sex."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that. We've already kissed. And I'm already in love with you. I think I always have been."

"You don't understand what you're saying."

"Fine. If you can't accept it fine. It's rather depressing to think that I'll go my entire life never being kissed like that again, but so be it."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's true, and you know it."

"Anna, I need time to think. I'm going to take a bath." Elsa strode from the room.

Elsa was relieved to find her sister snoring when she emerged from the bath. She still didn't know what the right course of action was. If she gave in to her desire Anna's life would be ruined. If she refused, she risked hurting her sister.

If Kristoff noticed anything strange about their behavior as they packed up the next day he didn't say had reached the outskirts of the Wyman Woods by nightfall and stopped for the night to set up camp.

"What happens if we're attacked?" Anna asked nervously.

"I don't know," Kristoff admitted. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"I can protect us, but only as a last resort. If I use my powers everyone will know where we are."

"Let's hope the blizzard does it's job then." Anna shivered. "I'm going to bed, staring into those woods creeps me out."

"Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" Kristoff asked once Anna was in her tent.

Elsa sighed. "I'm stuck. I have to choose between doing something I know is wrong and making Anna happy."

"Something you know is wrong, or something you've been told is wrong?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. You told Anna to marry Oris because it was the right thing for her to do, according to your parents and advisors. And then you told her to consummate the marriage, because you were told it was the right thing to do. But it wasn't, and it never was. Even if he had turned out to be a perfectly nice guy it was wrong. She didn't want to marry him, and it was wrong of all of you to force that on her. What we're told is right is often the exact opposite."

"I see your point. But this isn't the same. We don't live in a society of rock trolls Kristoff."

"You know how to make Anna happy. What about you? What would make you happy? Look, we're on the run, about to travel through a really creepy forest, because you killed a prince. You may have ignited a war, you may never see Arendelle again."

"I know all that Kristoff."

"But the alternative was that two days ago Anna would have boarded a ship bound for Cannonvale, a fake smile on her face and that perverts arm around her waist. And you were going to stand at the docks and watch that ship as it sailed away not knowing if you would ever see her again. Now, would you trade your current fate for that one? You could be safe and sound in your own bed, with maids to wait on you and no fear of going to war. Would that have been better?"

"No."

"She's right there, Elsa. And she's going to be there in the morning, and again tomorrow night. And she'll be there when you get to Corona, and for whatever comes after. Because she wants to be. That's her choice. And if that's not what you want, Sven doesn't like carrots." Sven chose that moment to snort his approval.

Elsa glared at Kristoff. "Damn love expert." she grumbled as she moved off to bed. As she crawled into bed next to Anna the redhead murmured.

"He was right you know. About everything."

"Anna. I just want to make you happy." Elsa whispered.

"I am happy Elsa." Anna pulled Elsa's arm around her body. "Happier than I've ever been."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they started their journey through the dark forest, Anna snuggled close to Elsa, who remained alert in case of danger. The wind was much quieter in the woods, and they were all grateful for the break from the blizzard.

"Anna, are you really happy with what our life is now?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I feel like this is the first time I've ever been truly free. No one is going to force me to do anything I don't want to do. I know that you're going to be there when I go to sleep, and when I wake up. There is no separation looming on the horizon. Ever since father told me of my engagement to Oris there has been a countdown in my head. Five months until I leave Elsa. Two months. And then there were only weeks, and then days. That's gone. And that is worth everything to me. Are you that unhappy Elsa? Do you want to go back?"

"No! I'm not unhappy at all. And that makes me feel guilty. If Arendelle is attacked a lot of innocent people are going to be hurt. People who have never set foot inside the palace and have no say in the foolish games of kings and queens. I hate that this is happening to them. But then I look at you, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'd start a thousand wars for you."

"You didn't start a war. If anyone is to blame for this it is father. He refused to listen to anyone's advice, and it was his idea to bring you to me in the first place. What kind of shit is that? Who thinks 'my daughter won't have sex with her husband, I know, let's go get her sister.'? And if Cannonvale wants to go to war because Prince Oris was a depraved, sadistic animal than I have no sympathy for them. None of this is our fault, so don't feel guilty."

"Stop right there!" A voice rang out. Sven came to a halt, throwing the three occupants of the sled into each other. Anna clutched Elsa's arm as they all tried to see who was blocking their path.

"No one passes through these woods without paying the toll."

Elsa rolled her eyes but nudged Kristoff to respond. "And what toll would that be?" He asked.

"Two gold pieces. Each."

Elsa's temper threatened to flare up. How dare these people treat these woods as though they owned them. Like everything else in Arendelle, her family owned them. But now was not the time to focus on that, they could easily afford the fee.

"Fine." Kristoff said. "Come collect your payment."

A lone figure could be seen approaching the sled. "Kristoff?" The voice said.

"Celeste?" the ice master answered. "What the hell Celeste?"

"I didn't know it was you. And Sven, how are you buddy?" The young woman rubbed the reindeer. "Who are these people?"

"Oh. Friends of mine. This is Ellen, and Athena. We're on our way to Traverton to pick up an order for Arendelle."

"So it's true, you play errand boy for the royal family now."

"Not exactly. I'm still in the ice business. But yes, most of the stories you have no doubt heard are true."

"Well, damn. Wynn, do you believe this?"

A grinning young man appeared from the trees. "Eh, Kristoff always set his sights high. What I want to know, is what's up with this freak snow storm? Is this the work of Princess Elsa?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know. I've been on the road for awhile. Are you guys going to let us through, or do we have to pay you?"

"Of course not Kris." Celeste replied. "Besides, you know I have a thing for redheads" She said with a wink, glancing over at Anna.

"We're with a bigger group now. You three come with us, and you'll have a place to stay for the night. It's not safe to be out in these woods alone." Wynn said.

As they followed the strangers deeper into the woods, Kristoff explained how he knew them.

"Celeste and Wynn are cousins. I met them a few years ago when they tried to break into the ice harvesting business. It didn't work out for them, it's too much like work. But they're both good people, I promise."

Once they arrived at the camp Elsa realized it was much larger than she imagined. Celeste insisted on bringing them all to see their leader, a man called Black James. The heavily bearded man looked at them with suspicion but allowed them to stay for the night. Elsa was relieved that no one seemed to suspect that she and Anna were actually royalty. She was not pleased to return from filling their water skins to find Anna seated on the lap of Celeste.

"Athena, we should go to bed now." She said.

"Yes, you should Ellen. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your sister." Celeste said.

Elsa glared at the woman. "I don't think so."

"Ellen, don't be like that." Anna said, looking at Elsa with a smile. The temperature dropped drastically and the wind picked up. Now worried that Elsa was about to give them away Anna jumped up and grabbed her sister's arm. "Stop it." she hissed.

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered back.

Anna merely shrugged. "If you don't want me than you don't mind if someone else does, right?"

Elsa shrugged. "Just be careful. I'll see you in the morning." Elsa walked away and crawled into their tent.

"Now, Athena, What do you say we go back to my place?" Celeste was quick to wrap her arms around the princess.

"No, I'm going to bed." Anna wriggled out of her grasp and crawled into her tent. She lit a lantern so that she could struggle out of her dress. A quick glance over at her sister revealed a few tear tracks on the pale skin of her face.

"Elsa? Are you okay? Anna ran a finger over Elsa's cheeks. The princess just nodded. "Hey, I'm right here. And I was never going to be anywhere else, you know that right?"

Elsa shook her head and Anna realized she had made a terrible mistake. "I'm sorry Elsa. I should never have done that. I just wanted to make you jealous. I didn't expect you to just walk away like that."

Elsa sat up. "I will never force you to do something you don't want to do, or prevent you from doing something you want. From now on you make all of your own decisions. Even if I don't like them. I will not treat you the way our father did."

Anna took her hands. "Thank you Elsa. That means a lot to me. You're never going to watch me walk away with someone else. Never again. As hard as it was for me to follow Oris out of the ballroom, I know it was just as bad for you to watch me go."

"It was torture." Elsa whispered.

Anna leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her sister's lips. "From now I'm yours. In whatever way we decide okay?"

"Okay." Elsa laid back down and pulled the blankets around her, lifting one side so that Anna could crawl in beside her.

The next morning they found Kristoff already having breakfast with his friends. Anna plopped down next to him with a groan. "I'm starving. Feed me."

Kristoff glared at her. "I hope you learned an important lesson last night." He whispered.

Anna looked abashed. "I did."

"Good." He raised his voice so that Elsa could hear what he had to say next. "Black James wants to see you again, Ellen. Wynn's going to take you as soon as we eat."

"What does he want?" Elsa asked warily.

"I don't know. Celeste says he's not a cruel man and we shouldn't worry. But, I'm still worried."

Elsa followed Wynn into the large tent that Black James called home. The big man dismissed Wynn with a wave. Once they were completely alone he looked at Elsa appraisingly.

"Your highness. Care to tell me what you're really doing so far from Arendelle castle?"

"How did you know?" Elsa didn't bother trying to deny it.

"Unlike most of my people I do pay attention to what goes on in the kingdom. If I'm not mistaken your sister was to be wed recently. We were having a very pleasant summer, and now we're shivering in a very unpleasant snowstorm. Celeste tells me that her friend Kristoff is known to be good friends with the princesses of Arendelle. And here he is, traveling with two young women who fit the description of the royal sisters. It doesn't take a genius to put all that together."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's coming. I know you think of people like us as the bad guys, but we're good people. Just trying to survive. Just orphans and misfits most of us. If Arendelle is in peril it means my people are as well."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could say otherwise but I would expect the worst."

Black James nodded. "Do you know what they call Prince Oris? The biter."

"No. I didn't know that."

"There was a reason he was still unwed at his age. He was engaged once, in his early twenties but the family ended the engagement when his tendencies surfaced. Until now, no royal family would allow him to marry one of their daughters. How bad was it?"

Elsa met his eyes. "It was bad. Although not as bad as it could have been I suppose."

"So you kidnapped your own sister and ran away? Is that what happened?"

"No. Prince Oris is dead. We left to hopefully prevent Cannonvale from attacking."

The man inhaled sharply. "You did the right thing. If you can't protect the people you love what good is living? What brings you to venture into these woods?"

"We need to get to Traverton."

"We'll get you there then. I'll gather ten of my best fighters to act as your escorts. We know these woods better than anyone. In fact, I might tag along. We'll leave in an hour."

Elsa returned to find their stuff already packed up.

"What did he want?" Anna asked.

"He knows who we are. He's going to help us."

"Why?"

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe he's just a nice guy."

Within the hour Black James had met them along with nine other men and they were ready to set out. The first three days passed uneventfully, with nothing more happening than having to fend off a few packs of wolves. On the fourth day, they had neared the far end of the forest.

One of the two scouts that had ridden ahead reported back. "Arendelle soldiers a few miles ahead."

"They're looking for us." Elsa said to James.

"Can we go around them?" Kristoff asked.

The scout shook his head. "They're out in force."

"This is really bad. Most of the people from Arendelle city know Kristoff. And they certainly know what Anna and I look like. We're not going to fool anyone in these clothes."

"There has to be some way." Anna pleaded. "If they catch us they're going to bring us back."

Elsa nodded. "And I could certainly stop them, but I don't know if I can bring myself to harm any of our own people." Elsa knew that was a lie, she would do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving Anna.

Black James thought for a moment. "We can create a distraction. When all of the soldiers are occupied you three can slip through."

"That might work. How much farther until we reach Traverton?"

"Another two days." Kristoff said.

"It's going to be much harder now that we know they're looking for us."

"It seems like the soldiers are camped in a clearing just outside of the woods." The scout supplied.

"Let's wait until dark then. That way most of them will be in one place."

Once darkness had fallen Elsa and Anna said goodbye to Black James and his companions.

"Thank you for all you have done. You owe us nothing, but helped us anyway."

"It was nothing we wouldn't have done for any two women in need. We were glad to help. We're on your side, your highness."

The men then split into two groups and left. Kristoff parked the sled where they had a clear view of the soldiers camp. After twenty minutes a commotion could be heard over the wind. The soldiers began to respond, only a few at first but then more and more moved out to see what the fuss was. When Kristoff had judged the path clear enough he sent Sven into a run and they moved past the camp.

"Whew. I didn't think that was really going to work." Anna said as they relaxed.

"I'm almost angry at how easy it was to get past them. Some soldiers they are." Elsa complained.

"As long as we don't run into any more trouble we'll be in Traverton the day after tomorrow."

"Kristoff, what will you do once we leave?" Anna asked. "You should come with us."

"I wish I could, but I can't leave Sven behind."

"Oh, right. I'll miss you Kristoff."

"I'll miss you too feisty-pants."

"We've still got plenty of time to say our goodbyes." Elsa told them.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived in Traverton both Anna and Elsa donned long hooded cloaks. Anna stayed behind to watch over Sven and Kristoff led Elsa to the docks. When the princess spotted a ship bearing the flag of Corona she approached the nearest soldier.

"I'd like to speak to your captain, if you don't mind."

The soldier eyed her carefully. "This way, ma'am." He led Elsa and Kristoff on board the ship and took them directly to the officers quarters. The soldier knocked once on the door and then pushed it open.

"Your highness. Captain Drove."

The two men inside spun around. "Thank god your safe." One of the men breathed with relief.

"Eugene?"

"Yes. I left Corona as soon as we received your message and came here to wait for you. Where is Anna?"

"She is safe, and nearby. I take it you are prepared to take us to Corona?"

"We leave as soon as you two are on board."

"How much room do you have?"

"We might be a little cramped, but we can make room. My instructions are to get you to safety as soon as possible and damn everything else."

"That's good. Let me tell you what I need and then I'll go get Anna. Kristoff do you know anyone in Traverton who could watch over your sled for awhile. I want you to come with us. It's going to be far too dangerous to leave you here."

"Yeah. I have some friends here. But what about Sven?"

"We won't leave him behind. In fact, why don't you go get Anna and bring her here so we can start loading our stuff on board."

An hour later the sled was empty and Kristoff was attempting to pull a reluctant reindeer on board the ship.

"Come on you big oaf." He grunted.

"Sven, I have some carrots for you." Anna called out. The reindeer promptly pranced across the walkway and onto the ship. The crew wasted no time tethering him to the mast.

"Sorry buddy." Kristoff patted him. "It's safer for us to go to Corona." Sven only glared at him.

As the ship set sail Elsa and Anna sat down with Eugene.

"How is Rapunzel?"

"She's well. She's very upset about what happened to Anna though. And to you Elsa. Philip is livid. He sent me right away, and Elsa, he said to tell you that he's proud of you and how dare you suggest that he might not offer you sanctuary."

"I killed a man. Not just a man, but the crown prince of a powerful nation. I didn't expect him to harbor a wanted woman, one who might put his own country in danger."

"We're glad you killed him, although we wish it hadn't had to come to that. The world is better off without Prince Oris. Anna, I assure you that you will be safe in Corona."

"Thank you Eugene. But I'm not worried. Elsa would never let anything happen to me now."

Eugene nodded. "I'm afraid you two will have to share a room, we're a little tight on space."

"That's no issue. We've been sharing a tent for days now. And we aren't fond of being seperated anyway."

"I'll show you to your room then. The crew has already placed your belongings there and you might as well settle in. We have several days at sea before we will reach Corona."

"Thank you Eugene. It means a lot that you came in person to see to us."

"Rapunzel loves you two. And so do I. We're family."

"Well, this room is much smaller than I imagined." Anna commented.

"It's a ship Anna. We've been living in a tent."

"I'm just teasing." The room was tiny, with a double bed taking up most of the room and the women's trunks filling the rest of the space. "I hope Sven is okay. You don't think he gets seasick do you?"

"How would I know? I've never seen a reindeer on a ship before."

That night Anna tossed her dress aside and fell into bed.

"Anna? Aren't you going to put something on?"

"Can't get to anything. If you don't like it, go sleep with Sven."

Elsa glared at her for a moment and then tried to search for her own night attire.

"I can't find my clothes either."

"Just come to bed Elsa." The blonde gave up and crawled in beside her sister.

The bed was small and it was impossible for the two women not to touch each other as they laid there. Anna didn't seem to mind at all, turning and wrapping her arms around her sister's cool skin. She ran her hand over Elsa's back, placing her lips to the pulse in her throat. She raked her nails over Elsa's ribcage and the blonde whimpered.

Anna slid one leg between Elsa's and boldly ran her hand down her perfect ass, marveling at the contours.

"Anna, this isn't right." Elsa managed to stammer.

"Feels right to me." Anna shifted and Elsa could feel the wetness of her center on her thigh. Anna kissed her neck, just under her ear. "I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"And this would make you happy?"

"Very." That one word, whispered into her ear snapped something in Elsa. She flipped her sister over onto her back and slid one pale thigh against the redheads core. She lowered her lips to meet Anna's, once again marveling at how good they felt, how wonderful her mouth tasted. With every stroke of tongue against tongue Anna's hips thrust against her thigh. Elsa reached down with one hand and stroked the soft folds of her sister's center.

"Oh god." Anna gasped. Elsa stroked her clit in lazy circles and she arched her back. "Elsa, that feels so good."

Elsa smiled. "Anna, I love you."

Anna reached up to grab a handful of blonde hair and look into her sister's eyes."But, are you…"

"Yes. I'm in love with you." Elsa entered her sister with two fingers, watching her face for her reaction. Anna gasped and trembled beneath her.

"Then make love to me Elsa."

The next morning Anna woke up alone, a feeling of contentment overlapping her tired muscles. She quickly dressed and went in search of her sister. She found Kristoff instead, the blonde consoling a very green Sven.

"Oh, poor Sven. Are you not feeling well buddy?"

"He's not enjoying his first boat ride."

"I'm sorry Sven." Anna rubbed the reindeer's head. "But you'll be safer with us in Corona. I promise you'll have the carrots you want." The reindeer just looked at her sadly.

"So, you look happy this morning." Kristoff noted.

"Do I? Must be the sea air."

"Bullshit."

"Fine. It happened. But you can't tell anyone."

"Of course not. You really think I'm that stupid?"

"Where is Elsa anyway?"

"With Eugene."

Anna made her way to the Prince's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called out. Anna entered and was relieved to see Elsa sitting at the table. Her sister slid a plate of food towards her.

"Saved you some breakfast, sleepyhead."

"Thank god. What are you two up to?"

"Just catching up. We've got about three more days at sea before reaching Corona.

"Poor Sven."

Eugene exhaled. "We've been so worried about you guys. Even before we got the news, we were all sick at the thought of Anna marrying that man. Although, I don't know if Philip new the extent of his cruelness, or he would have done more to stop it. Regardless of the way things happened, we're relieved that Anna isn't in Cannonvale right now."

"Yeah, I'm pretty ecstatic about it." Anna grumbled.

"Hey, it's okay." Elsa took her sister's hand.

"I know."

"You guys will be safe in Corona. And no one will be marrying Anna off to assholes she doesn't like."

"We won't be marrying off Anna to anyone." Elsa stated firmly.

"Well, of course not." Eugene looked confused.

Later, in their room Anna snuggled against Elsa. "You haven't changed your mind have you? About us?"

"No, not at all. You're stuck with me now. I'm just wondering how we're going to break the news to Uncle Philip and Aunt Emily."

"They'll accept us. I know they will."

"And if they don't?"

"We'll go somewhere else. I won't give this up."

"Maybe we should tell Eugene first? See how he reacts?" Elsa suggested.

"I don't know. What if he reacts badly?"

"What is he going to do? He won't throw us off the ship, he'd never be able to explain that."

"Okay. Let's take Kristoff with us though. Just in case. We can tell him at dinner."

As soon as they were done eating Elsa looked at Eugene. "We have to tell you something."

"This sounds serious."

"It is. And you may not like what you're about to hear."

"Okay, now you're worrying me a little."

"We stayed with the trolls the night after we left Arendelle city. While we were there they told us that the reason the curse broke last summer was in fact because we are each other's true love."

"Right. Well, we knew it was true love right? This isn't really news."

"Not just true love, Eugene. Like, we are each other's one true love."

"Oh. Well, that's unfortunate? I guess? Seems kind of unfair."

Anna shook her head. "We accept it. In fact, we embrace it."

"Well, that's good. Wait. Are you telling me that you two are...involved with each other? Like romantically?"

"We're very much in love with each other."

Eugene inhaled sharply. "Well, it's good you're both on the same page I suppose. It would be terrible to go through life never finding the one you're supposed to be with. I have to admit this is really different, but if you're both happy than I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Eugene. We decided to tell you first because you'll know how the rest of the family might take it."

"Rapunzel will have no problem with it. King Philip and Queen Emily will support you and love you no matter what. Do your parents know?"

"No. We just figured this all out ourselves." Anna said.

"Although, I think they did suspect that this might happen. It is one reason that he was so eager to marry Anna off." Elsa said.

"How can he even live with himself?" Kristoff grumbled.

"I don't know." Elsa sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at Corona a royal carriage was waiting to take them straight to the castle under cover of darkness. Sven trotted alongside, happy to be on solid ground. Eugene led them to a back entrance where Rapunzel was waiting.

"Thank god you made it here." Their cousin threw her arms around Anna and then Elsa. "I've been so worried."

"I'll take Kristoff to get Sven settled, okay?" Eugene said.

Rapunzel nodded. "Come with me, I'll take you to your rooms. They're adjoining, is that okay?"

"We really need only one room Rapunzel." Anna said.

"We have plenty of room, it's no bother."

"We just prefer to share. If that's okay."

"Sure, whatever you want. Here we are then." Rapunzel opened the door to a perfectly appointed room. "Your things will be up momentarily. Tomorrow father intends to present you to the court. He has decided not to hide the fact that you are here. He wants everyone to know that you have come here seeking asylum."

"In that case, there is something we must tell them first. It may change their mind."

"What on earth could change their mind?"

"Rapunzel, you should sit down." The princess of Corona did just that, looking very worried as she did so.

"So, I really don't know how to tell you this," Elsa started. "But, the fact is, I'm in love with Anna."

"Oh. Well, that's something. How do you feel about that Anna?"

"Pretty ecstatic actually."

"Okay. Well, I must say it is a surprise. Maybe it shouldn't be though."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Well, sure. I mean, I guess it will be hard when one of you finally gets married. But I suppose you can both live in Arendelle."

"No, Rapunzel you don't understand. We love each other, the way that you and Eugene love each other."

"I get that. But there's a huge component missing." When Elsa and Anna just looked confused she continued. "Like, physically?"

"Oh. Uhm not really." Elsa said.

"Not at all." Anna clarified. When Rapunzel only looked confused she sighed and turned to Elsa, pulling the blonde down for a very passionate kiss. Once they had finally broken apart she looked back to see that understanding had finally dawned on Rapunzel.

"But...you're sisters."

"We know. But there's nothing we can do about that."

Rapunzel sighed. "That looked like a really good kiss."

"You have no idea." Anna grinned.

"I think I do." Rapunzel looked up to Eugene who had just entered the room.

"He already knows." Elsa said. "I know this is different, and maybe weird but it feels so right for us. "

"Than that is enough for me. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you Rapunzel. We both love you, you know. And you Eugene."

"You guys should get some sleep. We get to have this conversation all over again tomorrow."

The next morning Elsa and Anna were once again dressed in their royal attire and were ready to meet with their aunt and uncle.

"Girls, I'm so relieved to see you here safe." Aunt Emily engulfed them both in hugs.

"Yes, I'm glad you thought to get word to us Elsa." Uncle Philip also hugged them. "Anna, I'm so sorry for what you went through." Everyone in the room took a seat.

"It's over now though. Well, I guess not really over. Has there been word about the reaction of Cannonvale?"

"Not yet. I do know that the King and Queen have returned home. Girls, I know you probably feel terribly about what happened, but this is probably the best possible outcome. His death that is."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"You're no longer married. The marriage would have been binding. There is nothing we could have done to save you once you had been brought back to Cannonvale. A fact that all of us here have been quite upset about. Yes, this will have consequences, but you Anna, have been saved."

"And it is my understanding that the death occured before the marriage was consummated?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Uhm. He was, well," Anna stammered.

"He brutalized her. He bit her and choked her. And when she wouldn't give in to what he wanted he complained to my parents."

"Mom came in to talk to me but I refused to listen. So they sent Elsa."

"My god."

"And at first I actually did try to talk her into it." Elsa admitted, eyes tearing up.

"You only did what you thought was right. You didn't know." Rapunzel comforted her.

"When I saw what he had done to her I just snapped."

"Then Anna still has very good prospects for marriage in the future. When she decides to of course." Emily pointed out.

The sister's exchanged a glance. "Well, that's what we wanted to speak with you about actually." Elsa said.

"Oh? You already have someone in mind? That young man who arrived here with you?"

"No, not him." Anna answered.

"Uncle Philip, do you know why father was so eager to send Anna away?" Elsa asked.

"Does this have to do with the trolls prophecy?"

"It does."

"Yes. He was determined to separate you after learning that. I told him that separating you would have no effect. If you are destined to be with each other than seperating you would only cause you both heartbreak. He didn't want to hear it."

Queen Emily sighed. "Are you telling us that you intend to be together?"

Elsa gripped her sister's hand "Yes. I know it's not looked upon favorably but we have come to accept that we are in love."

Philip nodded. "I can't say that I'm shocked. And let me be clear that we love you no matter what. This is going to be a hard road however."

"We're both prepared to abdicate the throne of Arendelle. If we must we can live a quiet life as ordinary people."

"You would do that, do be with each other?" Rapunzel asked.

"Absolutely."

"I forbid it." Philip spoke up. "You cannot do that. Elsa, one day you will be Queen of Arendelle and the country will need you. You must realize how powerful you are. When you are the Queen you can live your life however you please."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"For now we wait. We must wait and see what the response will be from Cannonvale. I think that for now you should keep your relationship quiet. We need to get past the potential political upheaval before adding that into the mix."

"We understand. Thank you for being so accepting."

"Of course. Not much to accept really. You can't argue with true love, and what uncle wouldn't want his only nieces to be happy?"


	8. Chapter 8

It took a month to receive any news from Cannonvale. A month that was relatively peaceful, considering the reason Anna and Elsa were in Corona in the first place. Word was sent from Arendelle that the King and Queen were happy that their daughters were safe, but no apologies were made and Elsa did not respond back.

Kristoff and Sven had settled in quite well. No one in Corona had ever seen a reindeer before so Sven was popular among the citizens. Giving out rides to children became his chief occupation, and Kristoff turned out to be very popular with many of the local women.

The sister's kept their relationship platonic in front of everyone except Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene. Their cousin had quickly realized it didn't bother her in the least and was delighted in how happy the sister's made each other.

Their Uncle Philip, however supportive, had much more logistical concerns.

"Elsa, you will be Queen of Arendelle one day. Will you keep your relationship with Anna secret forever?"

"No. I have no desire to hide this any longer than I have to."

"What if Arendelle rejects you? What if the people rebel?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought of that. But they will want some explanation as to why neither of us ever marries. There is no way I can hide forever, we're bound to slip up sooner or later."

"The people won't rebel. They love us." Anna said.

"Perhaps. What about heirs? Who will inherit Arendelle from the two of you?"

"I've actually given that some thought." Elsa said. "One of us will have children. And we will raise them together."

King Philip nodded. "But you will not marry?"

"No."

"I feel like you are planning something I don't want details on."

"Most likely, dear Uncle. I've actually been doing some research. I will say I have no plans of either of us becoming intimate with a man."

"You had me worried for a minute there." Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Philip looked slightly confused but ultimately decided he didn't want to know.

That was the moment that the message from Cannonvale arrived. The king took it and read it, face passive.

"They know you two are here. King Armen demands Elsa be given over to Cannonvale to face justice for Prince Oris' death."

"Were we expecting any less?"

"No. But there is more. He also demands Anna as a bride for his other son, Deron. They will give us until Friday to send our decision. If we refuse, they declare war on both Corona and Arendelle."

"Do they have the military to defeat both of us?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know. I suspect that the Southern Isles will join with them, increasing the size of their navy substantially. Arendelle is not a nation accustomed to war, and are easy prey."

"But we have something they don't have." Kristoff spoke up. "Elsa."

"True. Armen must not understand the full potential of Elsa's powers."

"What about Elsa's powers?" Anna asked.

"She can literally kill a man with a mere thought." Eugene pointed out.

"That was different. I didn't even intend to kill him. I don't' know that I could reproduce that move against an entire army, or even one person. Perhaps if Anna was in grave danger I could, but it's not something I can summon at will."

"Couldn't you make an entire army of Marshmallows?" Kristoff asked.

"What is a marshmallow?" Philip wondered.

"He's a giant beast. Made entirely of snow. Elsa made him. He's quite scary." Anna answered.

"And he is alive?"

"More or less." Elsa answered. "He does what I created him for. Or he did, at first. I've mostly left him alone since then."

"Hmm. That is worth looking into. One thing we know you can do is create an eternal winter. And since the climate of both Cannonvale and the Southern Isles is much warmer than even Corona's it will certainly be in our best interests to use that power."

"Should I return to Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"No! You promised you wouldn't leave me. And father could very well hand you over." Anna said. "I wouldn't put it past the coward."

"She's right. Besides, we are in between Cannonvale and Arendelle and they will likely come here first. It will take some time for them to gather their army and navy so we should begin preparing at once. First thing tomorrow we announce to our own troops that we will soon be at war. At least our citizens will have some time to prepare. Six days until Friday, and hopefully longer than that for them to mobilize."

Later that night when Anna and Elsa were alone in their room the younger woman asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "What plans do you have about acquiring an heir? Does it involve trolls?"

"No. I didn't even think of that. My plan was much more practical and didn't include magic."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Please just trust me and know that I will never allow anyone else to touch you."

"And you? I'm not okay with sharing your body with anyone else either."

"You won't ever have to. I promise. Now, come here love we have a long day ahead of us."

Anna undid the laces of her dress and let it fall to the floor, pleased to see Elsa watching her intently. "Are you too tired to make love to me?"

"Not at all." Elsa reached out and ran a hand over Anna's thigh, pulling her towards the bed. "In fact, Eugene told me about something today. I've wanted to try it ever since."

"What could Eugene have possibly taught you?" Anna settled onto the bed.

Elsa crawled towards her sisters body, lowering her head to her sex and stroking it with her tongue.

"Oh god! Elsa!" Elsa grinned and got comfortable.

The next morning Elsa met with the head of Corona's army. Together they discussed the likely scenarios surrounding the impending attack.

"If the deadline is Friday, they won't wait until then to mobilize. I guarantee they're already on the move, anticipating that you will not meet their demands." Captain Pike said. "Time is not necessarily on our side despite what the King thinks."

"I have plans to create an artificial winter to hamper their fighting capabilities."

"Unfortunately, that will hamper ours as well. Can you create a small arena for us to drill in for the next few days?"

"I can." Elsa did just that, and Captain Pike wasted no time training his men to fight in the snow. She then found her uncle in his study to finalize the rest of their plans.

"I can create ice walls around the city proper. Or as far out as you think prudent."

"That's a good idea. What about this beast of yours? Marshmallow? Can you create more?"

"I'm sure I could but I don't know if I can control them all. I don't feel comfortable doing so without a chance to experiment."

"I understand. If the situation becomes dire however,"

"Then I will do it. My biggest concern is for your people. If I create an artificial winter the people will suffer. It's still summer in a temperate climate. I doubt they are prepared to weather such a storm. Crops will die as well. What will your people eat?"

"Anna and Kristoff have taken charge of making sure the people are prepared. I'm afraid nothing can be done about the crops." He sighed. "I was thinking that if you began to slowly lower the temperature, it would signal for the animal life to prepare for winter?"

"It's certainly worth a try. What about the navy?"

"I've had all of our ships pulled in close to the harbor. Can you create some sort of barrier between the harbor and the open sea?"

"If it's made of ice, I can do it."

"Excellent. After lunch I will meet with Captain Pike and determine the best placement for the walls."

Lunch was more of a strategic planning session than a relaxed meal. Elsa filled the rest of the family in on her plans and listened as they detailed their own preparations.

"Our fastest messengers have been dispatched to the outlying villages to warn them of what may come." Eugene said.

"Kristoff and Sven are leading a team of villagers to ensure that everyone has enough firewood stored up and boarding up homes and shops." Anna said. "Rapunzel and I have been working with the castle staff to make sure we are well stocked and that we can take in refugees if need be."

"I'm still concerned about the food supply. A winter storm is going to kill the crops."

"We know." Eugene said. "Villagers are going to harvest as much as they can now, anything that's ready. It's all we can do on that front, but we only had about six weeks until harvest anyway, I think we may be okay."

Elsa started building the ice wall after lunch, a feat that took three days to accomplish. When she was finished, Captain Pike voiced his approval.

"I don't see any way for them to penetrate. It's twenty feet tall, six feet thick, and only has two openings. They might see this thing and turn right around and head home."

"I don't think we'll be that lucky."

"What about fire?" Anna asked.

"It will take a long time to melt enough to make a difference." Kristoff said.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to meet with the Admiral of the Navy and Harbormaster and determine where to freeze the water." Elsa answered. "And then we wait."

That night Elsa found Anna staring out the bedroom window. "Love, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just worried. I feel like we've done all we could, but what if it's not enough? What if a lot of people get hurt and it's our fault?"

"I think we can hold them off, I really do. Please don't worry about it. You're innocent in all of this."

"I could have shut up and let him do what he wanted. I knew what sex was, I had the lessons. What made me think it was okay to clamp my legs shut and deny my husband? Isn't that what a good princess would have done? Go to Cannonvale and endure whatever came next?"

Elsa gently grasped her chin and looked into her eyes. "Not my princess. Come to bed Anna, we have a deadline to refuse tomorrow."

"Perhaps we should celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" Elsa asked with a grin.

Anna crawled across the bed, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Making you scream my name, for starters."

"You think you're that good?"

"You already know I am." Anna reached her sister and pushed her back into the bed, crawling atop the older girl and nibbling at her earlobe.


	9. Chapter 9

The first of the Cannonvale soldiers crossed the border of Corona at 12:01 am, according to the scouts that had ridden back to spread the news. King Philip assured Elsa that it would take several weeks for them to reach the capital. Each day Elsa dropped the temperature slightly, hoping that by the time she needed to create harsh conditions most of the wildlife and flora would have adjusted to the artificial winter.

By the time the soldiers were near the capital word had arrived from the various scouts that were staged along the enemies path that something was wrong.

"All reports indicate that the amount of soldiers marching towards us is much smaller than it should be." Captain Pike explained.

"Why? What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"It means they're just a distraction. While we've been focused on being the target of Cannonvales attack, they've sent the bulk of their army elsewhere." Elsa said.

"There has been no indication that they have entered our country from another location?" King Philip asked.

"No. We would have noticed. They'll be at the ice wall by tomorrow. What do you want us to do? We can easily defeat them in battle, even without Princess Elsa's help." Pike said. "There's no more than fifty soldiers."

"Let's just wait and see what they do. Surely they weren't planning on actually attacking us with such small numbers, it would be suicide. Man the wall, but don't engage them unless necessary." Philip ordered.

After Pike took his leave Elsa expressed her fears. "Why bother with this charade? The Cannonvale army is massive. Even with my help we would still have had difficulty fighting them."

"Yes, it would have been a drawn out, costly, battle, for both sides. And they would have known that. I'm afraid that while we've been distracted they have decided to go after an easier target." Philip said.

"Arendelle."

He nodded. "That would be my best guess. Which means they want revenge more than they want you and Anna."

Late the next afternoon Captain Pike arrived back at the palace, accompanied by several of his soldiers, and a lone man in the colors of Cannonvale. King Philip met with them on his throne, with the rest of his family in attendance.

The strange man bowed before the king. "Your majesty, I am Lt. Dawson. I have a message for you and your nieces, from King Armen."

"Very well. Speak freely." Philip said.

"Arendelle is under attack. As we speak, the whole of the Cannonvale army is landing upon the shores of Arendelle, aided by the Southern Isles most infamous navy."

"I see. Does your king not understand that I will go to the aid of my brother in law? Arendelle does not have an impressive army but it is well fortified and Corona has a much larger military."

"Of course. However, we both know that you will lose thousands of men in doing so. All of this can be prevented by returning the princesses to Arendelle, to await their fate. Doing so would spare the citizens of Corona from an ugly war. Your people are innocent in all of this."

"And what fate would that be?"

"King Armen simply wishes for the princess to marry Prince Deron, now heir to the throne."

"And Elsa?" Anna asked.

"They want her head. A life for a life. And, afterall, you and Prince Deron could have children to rule not only Cannonvale, but Arendelle as well when the time comes."

"I must reject your offer, Lt. Dawson." King Philip spoke.

"I expected no less, your majesty." Lt. Dawson bowed.

"And what are we supposed to do with you, and your men? Let you stroll out of Corona the way you came in?" Elsa asked.

"Your highness, my men, as you call them, are not soldiers. We gave them soldiers clothing, but they are just common farmers. Boys of thirteen, old men, even many women. The king didn't want to risk any of our actual soldiers on this farce."

"So he condemned his people to possible death? He forced innocent men and women to leave their homes and march across a strange land, possibly dying in the process?" Queen Emily was outraged.

"Yes your majesty. Such is the nature of our king. I myself was given the task of leading them here due to sheer luck on my part. We drew straws. I am the only true soldier among them, and while I expect no mercy for myself, I ask that you not harm the ones who were forced to come with me."

"Pike, have this information verified at once." King Philip ordered. "Lt. Dawson, what would you have done if I had agreed to hand them over? How were you going to get them back to Cannonvale without an actually army?"

"I never considered that you would do such a thing. I have a daughter and I would no more give her to Prince Deron than I would go into battle without a sword."

"Guards, please take Lt. Dawson to the dungeon. See that he is fed and comfortable, but he will remain under lock for now. I'm not in the habit of killing the messenger Dawson, but I can't just let you go."

"I understand. Thank you for you audience, and your mercy, your majesty."

Once they were alone, the family began to discuss the news.

"I must go to Arendelle. At once. I'm the only hope they have for survival." Elsa said.

"Elsa, no. They'll kill you. I know you're powerful, but you can't defeat all of Cannonvale and the Southern Isles." Anna said. "I will not let you go."

"Anna, that's our country. It's my job to protect it. I am still the crown princess of Arendelle and I have a duty to our people."

"Yeah, to survive." Anna yelled back. "Father created this mess, let him sort it out."

"He can't. You know that. And who's going to suffer? Our people."

"Girls. Enough. You are both right." Philip said. "Anna, Elsa is correct. Arendelle needs her, and you both have a duty to your people. If Elsa does nothing Arendelle will fall and you won't have a country any longer."

"But father, Anna's right. They will kill Elsa." Rapunzel was on her younger cousins side.

"She won't be alone. Corona is the sworn ally of Arendelle, and even if we weren't I could not sit by and let my nieces throne be taken from her. Elsa, you have the army and navy of Corona at your disposal."

"Thank you Uncle. What I need to figure out is how to get into the country. By the time we arrive they will have the harbor, and most of the city under their control. We can't just march in. If there was some way to get to the northern mountain we could establish a base there."

"I was thinking the same thing. The southern border will be manned, I'm sure. However, if we could approach from the other side of the mountain we could remain unnoticed."

"But how? The other side of the north mountain belongs to Highland, and they aren't allied with us."

"No, but neither are they allied with Cannonvale. Queen Violet remains neutral as a general rule, but I think there is a good chance she could be persuaded to give us passage." Philip said.

"I agree. We must go to see her at once." Queen Emily said. "I think we should both go, and Elsa and Anna will need to go as well."

"Yes. Rapunzel, you will be acting in my stead while we are away. Eugene will help you, as will Captain Pike. We should leave tomorrow." Philip decided.

"Just one thing." Eugene spoke up. "What if all of this is merely to lure our army away? We have no proof that they actually attacked Arendelle. If we send all of our troops away they could easily move in on us."

"A good point. However, by the time we have been to see Queen Violet I feel we will have proof one way or the other."

"Anna and I will be ready in the morning. We should go let Kristoff know what's happening." Elsa stood up.

They found the blonde ice master in the yard with several of the Corona archers.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"If there is going to be a battle, I wanted to be useful. Tormund is teaching me to shoot."

"He's quite good, actually." Tormund said.

"Well, you aren't going into battle without proper armour." Anna said.

"We will take care of that, your highness." Tormund smiled.

"Kristoff, Anna and I are leaving tomorrow to see Queen Violet of the Highlands. My uncle thinks we can persuade her to let us climb her side of the north mountain."

"So it's true that Arendelle is under attack?"

"It would seem that way. While we are gone, please help Rapunzel and Eugene with anything they might need. I'm letting the temperature return to normal, but there are about fifty citizens of Cannonvale at the wall they have to deal with."

"I will. And I'll keep practicing too."

"Kristoff, you've done so much for us already. You're the greatest friend we could ever have. But you're not a soldier. We don't expect you to fight." Elsa said.

"Arendelle is my home. My family is there, and all of my friends. There is no way I'm not going to do everything I can to defend that. If my Queen is going into battle, I will be by her side." He bowed to Elsa.

"Oh, Kristoff." Anna was crying as she flung her arms around him.

"Tormund, you find him the best armour available, and the best bow as well. Money is not a concern, I will pay for everything. And Sven too." Elsa said in a low voice. "I don't want anything happening to him."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed. "I will make sure he is ready, and I will fight by his side whenever the time comes. My sister will kill me if I don't, anyway." He winked at Elsa.

As the sister's walked away Elsa asked a question. "Why is everyone acting like I'm already the Queen of Arendelle?"

"Word travels. They know most of what happened, and what you did. As far as most people are concerned, you are the queen they want to follow. The one they are willing to fight for. When this is all over I'm going to ask father to step down for you." Anna replied.

"Anna! He made a mistake but he is still the king of Arendelle."

"Elsa. He's my father and part of me still loves him. But I cannot follow him. You are my queen, and the only one I will ever have. His mistake cost his country greatly, and he doesn't deserve to wear the crown. I hope you're ready to be queen because I'm not the only one who feels that way."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the sister's departed for the Highlands, along with King Philip and Queen Emily. They had sent word ahead with a lone rider of their impending visit, and were now travelling via horseback to move quickly.

"What makes you think Queen Violet may be sympathetic to our cause?" Elsa asked her Uncle when they stopped at the end of the first day.

"Queen Violet is the only lone female monarch in this part of the world. She abhors violence and stays neutral in most conflicts, but I am hopeful that your plight will speak to her."

"If she refuses to fight, how has she not been attacked yet?"

"Well, I didn't say she was defenseless. She commands quite the army, she just doesn't use it to attack others. She will defend her kingdom, however."

Elsa glanced over to where Anna was chatting with their aunt. "I hope we can convince her. I'm worried we won't have a kingdom to go back to."

"Your father had time to prepare. The Arendelle army isn't useless. I know you might not want to hear this, but you showing up to save the country from certain demise might work in your favor later on. If you want the people to accept your relationship with Anna, that is."

"Perhaps."

It took them two weeks to reach the border of the Highlands, and when they did they were met by a contingency of soldiers.

"Your majesty, Queen Violet is expecting you." One of the soldiers spoke up.

"Does this mean we are being granted an audience?" King Philip asked.

"It does. We are to escort you to the castle."

"That's a good sign." Philip said to Elsa. The princess just nodded.

It took another week to reach the castle. As they were led inside, Elsa realized she was nervous. If Queen Violet refused her request they would have to attack the Cannonvale army head on, a task that seemed almost impossible.

They were met by a middle aged man who introduced himself as Lord Hogan. "Allow me to show you to your rooms so that you may refresh yourself. We will have food brought to you as well. Since it is quite late in the afternoon Queen Violet would like to meet with you in the morning, after breakfast."

"That will be fine, Lord Hogan. We appreciate your hospitality. Please, show us to our chambers." King Philip spoke.

An hour later a servant was running a bath and Elsa was eyeing the tray of food that had been provided. "Your highness, which of you would like to go first?" The girl asked.

"Anna, go ahead if you want." Elsa said.

"Okay. I can't wait to wash this dirt off."

"Your highness, our offer of a second room still stands." the maid said.

"Thank you, but I prefer to keep my sister with me, for protection reasons." Elsa replied.

"Of course. Will you require anything else at this time?"

"We're fine, thank you."

"If you need anything else, just let me know." The young woman curtseyed and left the room.

"Finally." Elsa sighed. She made sure the door was locked, and entered the bathroom, smiling at her sister who was sunken into the tub. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Would be better if you were in here too, but I don't really want to share my hot water."

"How noble of you."

"At least I'll be clean."

"Hurry up, or I'll eat all the food."

Anna glared at her. "Fine."

Ten minutes later Elsa looked up to see a very naked princess dripping water onto the floor. "Your turn."

"But, the view is so much better out here."

"I can come keep you company. Or you can just hurry up, and get back in here." Anna was making herself a sandwich.

"I'll be right back. Stay just like that, okay?"

"Yes Elsa. I'll be right here, naked for you."

When Elsa emerged from the bath Anna was sprawled out on the bed, still naked as promised. "Anna, are you tired?"

"Of course. But, I'm not too tired. I haven't been able to touch you in weeks, come here to me."

"Yes, your majesty." Elsa smirked, starting to crawl across the bed.

"I like the sound of that."

"You will be my queen one day, love. I promise." Elsa kissed her on the mouth.

"Elsa, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay with me."

"Of course. You're my life Anna, I could never leave you."

"Even if Arendelle is lost? If we have no kingdom? No place in this world? What if we can't save everyone? Will you still think I'm worth it?"

"Of course. Anna, I love you so much. I don't feel like I'm a very good consolation prize for you, but everything I do in this world is for you. If in the end it's just us, that will be enough for me."

"Elsa, I love you. So, so, much. I've loved you my entire life, but as the days go by I love you more and more. I can't live without you. Tell me I won't have to."

"Anna, I'm right here, and I'll always be by your side." Elsa looked at her sister with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry. I kind of ruined the mood huh?" Anna said apologetically.

"No. But, can I hold you? For a little while at least?"

"Of course. You can hold me forever."

After breakfast the next morning the royal family met with Queen Violet, a handsome woman in her early thirties.

"Philip, Emily, it's nice to see you both again, although I assume this is not a social visit." Violet began.

"It is not, unfortunately. May I introduce my nieces, Princess Elsa, and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Pleased to meet you both. Well, I believe I have met you before, when you were much too young to remember. You're both beautiful young women now."

"Thank you your majesty." Elsa blushed. "Your kingdom is beautiful and I wish I was seeing it under more pleasant circumstances."

"Perhaps one day. Now, I suppose you have something you wish to ask of me?"

"Yes your majesty. Arendelle is under attack, which I'm sure you are aware of. I will be leading the Corona army into battle and desperately need an alternative route into the country. If you would allow us passage through the HIghlands, we could climb the northern mountains from your side, thus remaining undetected."

"That is all? You just want to travel through?"

"Yes your majesty. I am aware that you dislike war and violence, but I must stop Cannonvale from destroying my people."

"And you think the Corona army is enough to defeat Cannonvale and the Southern Isles?"

"With my help, yes."

"Exactly how powerful are you, princess Elsa?" Violet asked with a frown.

"I would be happy to give you a demonstration if you would like."

"Yes, perhaps once we are done with this chat. Now, what exactly caused Cannonvale to attack your country? The last I had heard Princess Anna was engaged to Prince Oris."

"That was true. Prince Oris is dead. I killed him. Cannonvale asked for my surrender and when they didn't get it they attacked."

"And you were not willing to surrender yourself to save your people from war? After all, you admit to being guilty of the crime."

"No. I forbade it." Anna snapped.

"Anna, it's okay." Elsa said gently.

"It's not okay. She doesn't know what it was like. She doesn't understand."

Queen Violet smiled. "Philip, Emily, perhaps you could leave us for a time? I would like to talk with your nieces alone."

Philip glanced to Elsa who nodded. "Very well. A stroll in your gardens would be lovely." He and his wife left the room.

"Princess Anna, I did not mean to offend you. In most circumstances the murder of a prince would be an unthinkable crime. However, I very much wish to know the details of what happened."

Elsa told the story quickly, of her parents dragging her to Anna on the wedding night, of what Oris did to her, and what happened next. "I didn't even mean to kill him. Well, not consciously at least."

"And afterwards, you fled."

"I did. I just wanted to get Anna to safety. I no longer trusted my father to make the right decisions concerning her well being. I wrote to my uncle who granted us both asylum and a trusted friend was able to get us to Corona."

"I find it odd that your father made such a match for you Anna. The Agnar I have known for many years would never have done such a thing." Violet said.

"He was afraid of Cannonvale. Afraid they would attack us at some point and so he was eager to make an alliance with them." Anna said.

"A weak argument. Yes, Cannonvale is notoriously violent and hungry for war, but they would have been aware that Corona would come to Arendelle's defense. Seems unlikely they would have attacked for no reason. Perhaps your father had another reason?"

Elsa sighed. "Trolls."

"I'm sorry, you said trolls?" Violet asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you are aware of the events that transpired last summer surrounding my birthday celebration?"

"Yes. And I must say, I'm very sorry I missed it. I had planned to attend but alas, I sprained my ankle rather badly just before."

"So you know that Anna was frozen and yet, survived."

"Clearly."

"Well, wanting to understand more about the curse, and what had broken it, my father spoke with the trolls who live in Arendelle. He was not pleased with what they told him, and decided to marry one of us off quickly."

"What on earth could the trolls have told him that was so bad he needed to marry one of you to Prince Oris? Even if the man was a perfect gentleman he's much older than either of you." Neither Elsa nor Anna answered her for several moments. "Oh, I see. True love." Violet nodded to herself.

"Yes. So, naturally father thought the best solution was to send Anna far away, before something happened."

"Naturally. So, let me get this straight. Agnar's youngest daughter was saved from certain death by an act of true love. Instead of being grateful for this, he became terrified that his daughters would embrace this love they had for each other. His solution was to give his youngest child away to a monster, and when things went awry on the wedding night, sent the very sister he feared harbored an unnatural love for her sibling to fix things? And he expected what?"

"He knew if I told her to do it she would." Elsa said.

"It's not unnatural." Anna blurted out at the same time.

Violet smiled. "Is that so? You know, before I make my final decision I would very much like that demonstration Elsa. Would you kindly find your Aunt and Uncle and meet us in the courtyard? I'd like a word alone with Anna."

"I don't leave Anna unprotected." Elsa responded.

"Elsa, it's okay." Anna said. Elsa thought about it and with a flick of her wrist created a creature made of ice which sat at Anna's feet and stared at Violet.

"Is that a lynx?" Violet asked. "It's beautiful."

"And deadly." Elsa warned. "I'll see you both outside."

"Now, Anna, I wanted to start by telling you how sorry I am that you had to endure such abuse from Prince Oris. Did you know that he was engaged once before?"

"Yes. Someone told Elsa that on our journey to Corona."

"He was a brute then, and he never changed. And your father knew that. My family made no secret as to why we ended the engagement, everyone was aware. It is why he never married."

"It was you. You were engaged to Oris."

"I was. I was fortunate that my father was appalled by his behavior and broke things off. I can't say that I'm sorry he's dead."

"Neither can I. But the people of Arendelle might not agree, they are the ones who will suffer."

"It's always the innocent ones who suffer the most. There is one more thing I want to know. Is Elsa your lover?"

Anna met her eyes. "Yes. She's everything to me."

"She is a very powerful woman. Heir to a nation, commands powerful magic, beautiful beyond compare. She could have anything she wanted. Is this what you want Anna? I don't believe that any woman should ever be forced into a relationship, marriage, or bed, that she doesn't want. If this isn't what you want tell me now and I will help you."

"Queen Violet, I trust that you mean well, and you speak from the heart. Please, believe me when I say that I am the one that had to convince her. She would stop at nothing to protect me, even from herself. But I love her more than anything. Even Arendelle."

"I do believe you. That makes you a very powerful woman as well. Let's join the others." Violet rose.

"Your majesty, is there a reason you have never married? Did Oris do something terrible to you?"

"Oh, no. Let's just say that I'm no stranger to unconventional relationships, myself. Not as unusual as yours I'm afraid." They approached the others in the courtyard. "Here you are Elsa, I've brought her back safe and sound."

Elsa smiled and glanced at her ice lynx which was still following Anna.

"Elsa, can I keep him? Please, he's so cute."

"He's supposed to be menacing."

"But he's just a big pussy cat." Anna rubbed the lynx on the head.

"Fine Anna. Your majesty, Captain Farid suggests we go to a particular clearing near the lake?"

"If that is what he thinks is best."

Anna stared at the officer, he had dark black skin, something she had never seen before.

"Anna." Elsa nudged her sister. "Stop."

"I'm sorry." Anna blushed.

"Quite alright. I know I'm an anomaly in this part of the world."

Once they reached the location Farid had spoken of, Elsa turned to Violet. "What would you like to see?"

"Something that will convince me that you have a chance of winning this war."

Elsa turned to face the empty space. With barely a move of her hand she created a tornado made of ice and snow. It spun in place, gathering speed and power before moving laterally, destroying rocks with ease. Elsa lifted her hand and the funnel rose into the air and then burst into millions of shards of ice which were flung in every direction. When the ice finished falling an army of ice creatures stood in place of the tornado. Giant bears reared up on their hind legs and roared before charging at the group. When they were mere feet away Elsa diminished them.

"Show off" Anna grumbled.

"Queen Violet? What do you think?" Philip asked.

Violet looked to Farid, who nodded. "Impressive. Princess Elsa, you have my support."

"Thank you, your majesty. Perhaps you have someone who would know the best place to climb the mountain? We will try to move quickly, I don't wish to infringe on your hospitality longer than necessary."

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't make myself clear. The Highland army will be joining you."

"You...you're going to war? But, I thought you hate war."

"I do. I've been Queen for ten years now, and this is the first time I have encountered a war worth fighting. Cannonvale must be stopped. Captain Farid, how many soldiers can we send?"

"Nine thousand your majesty. I must leave behind enough men to hold the castle while we are gone."

"Along with Corona's ten thousand, you have an army nearly the size of Cannonvale and the Southern Isles. You can defeat them Elsa." Philip said.

"We must return to Corona at once then."

"There is no need for you to go back. Emily and I will return and send Pike north at once with the army. I'm afraid I am too old for battle, but Eugene will come in my place."

"No, Rapunzel will never forgive us if something happens to him."

"As King of Corona I cannot ask my men to fight for me if I am unwilling to send a representative with them. Don't worry, Prince Eugene will be fine. Work with Captain Farid to ready the Highland army. They are more acclimated to winter weather, but need to understand how your powers work."

"Elsa, stay in touch. Use the falcon, like you did before." Emily said. "And take care of Anna. She's going to try to fight, and we both know what a disaster that would be."


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa spent the next few weeks training with the Highland army. She used the clearing near the lake to practice her magic, trying to perfect her aim. Anna would spend hours nearby, watching Elsa and trying to determine how she herself could be useful in the upcoming battle.

"What is she doing?" Violet asked Anna. Elsa was in the clearing, facing an ice sculpture of Prince Oris.

"She's trying to figure out the force that killed him. She had never done anything like that before. When we were children she froze my head accidentally, and then you know she froze my heart. But even that wasn't an immediate death. I froze over slowly. On my wedding night, Oris just dropped dead."

"Perhaps she hit both the head and the heart, at the same time?"

"We thought of that. I think it had something to do with her anger. I've never seen her that way before, or since."

"If love can thaw, it makes sense that the opposite could freeze."

"Yes. She has gotten exceptionally good with the animal creations. She can command hundreds at once. Bears and Elk are easier than wolves but she's gotten proficient at those as well."

"What about something more human like?"

"The more intelligent the creature, the more difficult it is."

Elsa gave up and came over to the women. "You're not talking about me are you?" She asked.

"Of course we are. Queen Violet wanted to know if you could create ice soldiers."

"I don't know. Perhaps. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

When the women arrived back at the castle Captain Farid had news for them. "Advanced party has arrived, the troops from Corona will be here tomorrow."

"Are we ready Captain?" Violet asked.

"We are. We will start the climb the next morning. It is only a days climb from this side, but it will take several days for so many men to make the journey."

"Then we should send our troops first, give the Corona army time to rest."

"My thoughts as well."

"I need to go up first, to prepare the area for the soldiers. I'll take a small contingency of men with me, namely our ice master Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Do you think they will have someone watching the mountains?" Anna asked.

"If they do, we must take them out before they can report in." The captain said. "We should all begin preparing to leave, tomorrow will be a long day."

In there room that night Elsa looked at Anna sadly. "I don't suppose I can convince you to stay here with Violet?"

"Absolutely not. I go where you go. Besides, the trolls told us to stay together."

"Fine. But promise me you will not put yourself in danger."

"I promise. Now, are you all packed? I've had more practical clothing made for both of us. These dresses aren't made for battle."

"Very clever."

"Well, besides, you look too good in pants to pass up the opportunity."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't forget it will be winter soon. You need warm clothing."

"Yes Elsa."

The next day the Corona army arrived, and Elsa was pleased that they seemed to be in good spirits. "Eugene, it's good to see you again."

"I'm glad you're both doing well."

"Is Rapunzel furious that you're here?"

"Not entirely. She understands. I am under strict orders not to die however."

"Has there been word from Arendelle?"

Eugene looked troubled. "Yes. The capital is being held by Cannonvale. Arendelle put up a good fight from what we understand but they are simply outnumbered. Word is that your parents are being held in the castle, but are unharmed."

"No less than I expected." Elsa said.

"Your highness, King Armen will use them against you." Captain Pike spoke up.

"I know. But there is nothing that can be done about it now. How are your men Captain? Are they prepared for what may come?"

"They are. They have no qualms about following their prince into battle. Not to mention, everyone knows what Prince Oris did."

Elsa outlined the plan to the captain and Eugene and then went to find Kristoff. The blonde was chatting with Anna.

"I'll need you to come with us tomorrow Kristoff." Elsa said. "I'm sorry we can't give you more time to rest, but we need your experience on the mountain."

"That's okay. I'm ready. Plus, I missed you guys these last weeks." Sven snorted in agreement.

"We missed you too Sven. You look very handsome in your armor, both of you."

Kristoff blushed. "The story Lt. Dawson told about those soldiers just being common folks was true. We gave them the option to return to their homes or stay in Corona. Over half chose to stay."

"And Dawson?"

"Still being held in the castle, but not in the dungeon. He's been moved to a private room under close guard. He seems like an okay man really."

"Get some rest Kristoff, we leave at dawn." Elsa patted his shoulder before walking away.

Elsa and Anna made sure to say their farewells to Queen Violet as well. The monarch was sad to see them leave, but promised they would see each other again in the future.

"You know she's in love with Captain Farid right?" Anna said as they walked back to their room.

"What makes you say that?" Elsa asked.

"She told me she was in an unconventional relationship and that is why she never married. The way she looks at him tells me she loves him."

"And does he love her?"

"He does."

"How sad that she feels she cannot marry him, because of the color of his skin I presume. She's the queen she can do whatever she wishes."

"Does that mean that when you are queen you will marry me?"

Elsa opened the door to their room for her sister and then closed it behind them. She pulled the younger girl into a passionate kiss that led them to the bed. "I will."

Anna smiled up at her, fingers tracing the contours of her neck. "I can't wait."

"You'll be the most beautiful bride Anna." Elsa suddenly remembered that Anna had already been a bride once. "You were, I mean. So beautiful."

"But this time I'll be happy. I'll be marrying for love." Anna kissed her again.

"I should have stolen you away that morning."

"Elsa, think of the scandal! We're together now, that's all that matters. Now, it may be awhile before we're alone again so you need to get these clothes off."

"Is that so princess?" Elsa grinned down at her.

"Now."

At dawn Elsa woke her beloved and they grabbed their bags. Kristoff and Sven were waiting in the courtyard along with Tormund and forty men from the Highlands.

"I'm sending my best archers with you." Captain Farid said. While you're preparing the top of the mountain they will scout the area and get rid of any spies. I'll start sending my men up in three hours. I wouldn't expect to see anyone from Corona for a couple of days. This is a lot of people to get up the mountain."

"Thank you Farid. We will see you soon."

Kristoff tied Elsa and Anna's bag to Sven and they started to climb.

"Nice outfits." The ice master observed.

"Just trying to be practical. Can't be climbing mountains in ball gowns." Elsa replied.

"Oh, I thought maybe Anna made you start dressing like that." Kristoff said.

"Do you think you're funny?" Elsa glared at him.

"You have no idea." Tormund complained. "What my sister sees in him I don't know."

"You guys quit picking on my Kristoff." Anna said. "And I'll need to meet this sister of yours before I can approve of her."

"Is she serious?" Tormund whispered to Elsa.

"Yes. And no, I can't do anything to help. Anna does what she wants."

They made it to the summit by late afternoon, all exhausted from the climb. "It's so much steeper on this side." Anna remarked.

"But a shorter climb. And no wolves." Kristoff said.

Elsa went right to her ice palace and inspected it. "Just as I Ieft it." She then created walls extending out in each direction from the palace, and within the walls rows upon rows of ice cabins. "This should provide shelter from the worst of the wind and cold for our men.

Within a few hours the first of the Highland men appeared at the top of the mountain. Captain Farid met with Elsa in the ice palace, letting his men set up their camps in the ice shelters.

"Scouts set out as soon as we got here, Captain. They are expected to report back within forty eight hours." Elsa said.

"Very well. The majority of our troops should be up here by then. "It's obviously very cold, but I suppose building fires will be out of the question."

"I don't see why. The ice wall should block the flames from view, and I can make them even higher to block the smoke."

"But the fire will melt the ice."

"No, not this ice. Have the men do what they must to stay comfortable."

The next afternoon Elsa heard shouting and ran out to see what was going on.

"Let me through! I'm no Cannonvale scum!"

"Hey, let go of him!" Kristoff shouted.

"That's Oaken." Anna said. "He lives on the mountain, I met him when I came up to find you last summer."

"It's alright. Let him through." Elsa ordered.

Oaken shook off the guards that had been holding him. He bowed to Elsa when he reached her. "Your highness, thank god you are here. When I saw lights and fire on the mountain I felt it must be you and came to see for myself."

"Oaken, we had to come around the long way. What's been happening?" Anna asked.

"Cannonvale attacked months ago. From what I heard the king didn't even put up much of a fight. They've been occupying the castle all this time, and the citizens aren't permitted to leave the city. No one can enter or leave the harbor either, the navy from the Southern Isles has it blocaded."

"The scouts started to report back this morning with much the same news, your majesty." Captain Pike said.

"Very well. What do you suggest?"

"With the number of troops we have, plus you, we could simply engage them head on in battle and attempt to retake the city. Our other option is to freeze them out. Create conditions that make leaving the castle impossible for our enemy. Eventually they will run out of food and firewood and be forced to surrender."

"I'd much prefer that option, but what about the people of Arendelle? They'll freeze as well."

"Well, no offense Elsa, but after the artificial winter you created last year pretty much everyone began taking extra precautions. The townspeople have been storing up large quantities of food and firewood since then. They may be okay for awhile. As long as a month maybe." Kristoff said.

"Then that means the castle most likely has extra stockpiles as well." Elsa said.

"Can we get word in to the staff to get rid of them?" Anna asked. "Send a spy?"

"I'll go." Oaken offered. "They know me there, and the guards are used to me coming down off the mountain on occasion to stock up on supplies."

"Very well. You must only speak to either Kai or Gerda. They are the only ones we are sure we can trust. Tell them what needs to be done."

Oaken left at once and returned late the next day. "I was able to see Kai, your highness. He was overjoyed to learn that you are both well, and that you have come to retake your kingdom. He said to tell you that he has already hidden the castles extra stores so that Cannonvale cannot make use of them."

"Okay, Elsa, it's time to make it snow." Anna said. "I suggest everyone return to their camps and get comfortable."

Elsa led Anna to the balcony of her ice palace. "What if this turns out to be a mistake?" She asked.

"Then we will live with it knowing we were doing the best we could." Anna answered. She put her arms around Elsa's waist. "I love you Elsa."

Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated her energy on the castle of Arendelle, working her way out from there. Heavy snow began to fall, the winds howled and ice coated every conceivable surface. The lakes and rivers were frozen solid within minutes.

"Well, now I guess we just wait."

"I can think of a few things to do to occupy our time." Anna grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks scouts reported in regularly on the conditions in Arendelle village. Finally it was clear that the Cannonvale army was running out of supplies and growing desperate.

Captain Pike and Farid both agreed that it was time to strike, and Elsa finally had to agree as well. As the soldiers prepared for battle she pulled Anna aside.

"I want you to stay here."

"Elsa, no. I'm not letting you go alone."

"I can protect myself, you can't. And if you're with me then all I'll do is focus on you."

"I can't stay up here not knowing what's happening. If you were in my place would you remain behind?"

"Anna, please. Do this for me."

"You can either take me with you and know where I am or wonder what part of the battle I've managed to sneak off to."

"God, you're so fucking stubborn. I hope you can find a saddle, you're going to need it."

"Why?"

Elsa smirked and with a gentle flick of her wrist created two identical white stallions. "It's going to be too cold for you otherwise."

"Your highness, I can help you with that. I have plenty." Oaken said. Elsa glared at the burly man. The sister's began leading their mounts down the mountain, followed by the thousands of Corona and Highland soldiers. They had to camp overnight near Oaken's trading post and then resumed the hike the next day. Captain Pike made the decision for them to camp at the base of the mountain overnight and attack the next day. The weather conditions were much harsher so close to the city and the men shivered in their tents. As soon as dawn broke they were ready, Elsa and Anna mounted their steads and led the army towards the city wall.

"You're majesty, can you give us a little help?" Pike asked. Elsa nodded and concentrated her powers on increasing the winds and ice in Arendelle city. "You two should stay behind in camp, I want to see if we can take them without further help from you. If we need you we will let you know." He stated.

Elsa nodded. With a horn blast the army was sent surging forward into the city, and Elsa and Anna could only wait for the outcome.

Pike's next report was positive. "We've driven back the enemy to within the castle itself."

"So we've taken back the city?"

"Yes. Honestly they didn't put up much of a fight. I think they're ready to go home."

"So now what?"

"This is where things get difficult. Your parents are being held captive in the castle. We can't just storm the castle without risking their lives."

"What do you suggest?"

"You can attempt to negotiate with the King of Cannonvale. He knows he's lost the city, perhaps he will give up the castle in return for safe passage back to his homeland."

Elsa nodded. "We can try." She quickly wrote a letter to King Armen and sent it with a messenger. Not long after the man returned with an answer. "He says that unless I surrender by midnight tonight they both die."

Pike sighed. "I knew he wouldn't be reasonable. The man is a fool. So what if he gets his revenge on you, he'll never get out of Arendelle alive."

"So that's it then, he's going to kill them both?" Anna asked.

"No. I'll do as he wants." Elsa said.

"Elsa no!" Anna cried. "You can't. You promised me that you wouldn't put yourself in danger, and he's just going to kill you."

"Do you want mom and dad to die Anna?"

"No. But if I have to choose, then I choose you." Anna was crying now, and Elsa took the younger woman in her arms.

"What do we do then?" She asked.

"We fight back. Storm the castle and take back what's ours."

"Perhaps there is another way." Elsa quickly told Anna her plan, and the redhead agreed.

"If you think you can go through with it, then do it. But you must promise me, and I'm not leaving your side."

"I'll need you close by anyway." Elsa quickly penned a reply to King Armen and then gathered Pike and Farid to tell them of the plan.

The meeting was set for ten pm, the exchange to take place in front of the castle. Elsa and Anna arrived, followed by the Corona Army. King Armen was waiting for them, surrounded by at least fifty men. Her parents knelt on the stone steps, hands secured behind their back. Elsa was alarmed to see that her mother looked incredible frail, as though she had been ill for some time.

"So you do have a heart after all, Ice Witch." Armen said. "I didn't think you'd show, it seemed more likely that you to leave them to die."

"Armen, I am curious about your plan. Once you have me and have let them go, how will you escape?" Elsa asked.

"With you out of the picture I am quite confident that my forces can prevail. And when I've defeated your pathetic Corona army, I'm going to return home with my son's bride. They called Oris the biter, do you know what they call Deron?"

"I don't."

"The eater. Of course, he'll take it easy on her until she's given him a son. Assuming I don't just decide to let every one of my soldiers fuck her until she begs for death instead. I haven't decided yet."

Elsa let the anger she felt at his words sink in, imagined those vile things actually happening to Anna. She needed the hatred to build inside of her.

"People taste just like swine, you know. At least, that's what Deron tells me, I've never had the urge to try it myself. Perhaps I'll make an exception for your lovely sister. What do you think Elsa? Will she taste as good as she looks?"

Elsa let go of everything that had been building inside of her. Just as before the crowd was blinded by light and everything around them frosted over with a fresh coat of ice. Once the light faded every man on the Cannonvale side lay dead, King Armen included.

"Jesus Christ." Pike muttered in the background.

Mom!" Anna ran to her mother and began to cut the rope binding her hands. Eugene went to Agnar and did the same. Elsa turned to her leadership.

"Take back the castle. Capture as many as you can alive. We need enough to crew a vessel back to Cannonvale with the kings body."

"Yes your highness." Pike saluted.

Elsa then went to her family who were being helped to safety in one of the outbuildings. Once the royal family was inside, guards posted at the entrance and Elsa finally relaxed.

"Elsa, you saved us." Agnar said. "I'm so proud of you."

Elsa ignored him for the moment. "Mother, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

"It's nothing Elsa, don't worry. I'm so relieved to have you both back safely. I truly thought that I would never see you again."

"As did I. How did you manage this? We've known nothing of the outside world for months." Agnar said.

"Obviously Corona sent their army, the Highlands did as well."

"You convinced Violet to enter a conflict?"

"She saw it as a cause worth fighting for."

"She was right. Girls, I'm so sorry. I'll never be able to tell you that enough. Anna, what I did to you was unforgivable." The king was actually crying, something neither girl had ever seen.

"Uncle Agnar, how could you?" Eugene asked. "You knew what he was, and yet you gave Anna to him? I know you had reasons, we know what the trolls said, but would it have been worth it?"

"No. I see that now. I tried to tell myself that the rumours were exaggerated. That once our houses were aligned they would be careful with her. I was trying so hard to do what's right for Arendelle."

"A fool." Idunn said weakly. "He was a fool. So, you went to see the trolls then?"

"It was the first place we stopped. Mostly just to have a place to rest for the night. When they learned why we were there they told us of your concerns."

"So you understand then? Why I needed to seperate you?" Agnar asked.

Anna glared at him. "No."

"Anna, please, try to understand…"

"She can't Agnar. She's in love, and love is blind." Idunn said, reaching for his hand. "Just let it go, dear."

"She's right father. There's nothing you can do now anyway." Elsa spoke.

Agnar sighed. "What happens when you become Queen Elsa?"

"Anna will rule Arendelle by my side. Just as mother has done with you."

A knock sounded at the door, and Eugene answered it.

"The castle is ours." Pike said.

"So soon?"

"With their King dead most of them surrendered. They just want to go home where it's warm. We're holding them in the dungeons for now, and working to clear the bodies as soon as possible."

"My mother needs medical attention." Anna said.

"Of course. We have several medics with us, and someone is liberating those who have been held prisoner in the castle these last months. I'm sure the doctor is among them."

"Let's get her to the infirmary then."

The royal family was led to the infirmary, passing scenes of violence and wounded men along the way. Medics were treating those who had minor wounds where they were."

"Kristoff!" Anna ran to the blonde man who was sitting on the ground having his shoulder wrapped. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch." Tormund said. "Call down your highness."

"A scratch? I got stabbed." Kristoff grumbled.

"Where was your armour?" Elsa asked.

"I took it off. It got hot." Kristoff admitted.

"You idiot." Anna huffed. "You're lucky you're alive. Just wait until I see you again, I'm going to really let you have it."

Kristoff looked terrified as the girls resumed their journey to the infirmary.

A young medic was talking with their parents quietly when Dr. Pearl came in. "I came as soon as they told me you were here." He said, going to Idunn immediately.

"Elsa, you and Anna probably need to rest. Your mother will be here awhile, and I will stay with her. You should get some sleep." Agnar said.

Elsa nodded. "It's late and tomorrow will be a trying day. Goodnight mother, we'll see you tomorrow." Both sister's kissed their mother and left for their rooms.

"Who's going to be in charge if we're all asleep?" Anna asked.

"Father is. He's the King."

"He shouldn't be in charge of anything." Anna complained.

"Pike and Farid will take care of things. I'm too tired to stay up." As the girls entered the hallway containing their rooms bells began to ring all over the city.

"Your highnesses. We're so glad you're back safely." Kai and Gerda were waiting for them.

"We're happy to see you both as well. I'm so sorry for what you've had to endure."

"Oh, that was nothing. The hardest part was not knowing if you girls were safe or not."

"Thank you Gerda. We're both exhausted and just want to bathe and go to sleep for now, but we'll talk with you soon." Elsa said.

"I'll have someone draw your baths at once."

"Just one is fine. The one in my room."

If Gerda thought this was strange she didn't show it. "Right away your highness."

"God this feels amazing." Elsa said as she sank into the tub.

"Yes, it does." Anna stepped into the other side.

Elsa ran one had up Anna's firm calf. "I love your body. Even when I'm exhausted and sore I love it."

"You almost never saw it again." Anna glared at her sister as she sank into the water.

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to trade yourself. You would have been killed on the spot and then…"

"No Anna. I wouldn't have let that happen. I swear I had no intention of letting Armen kill me. Come here and let me wash your hair for you."

Anna gave in and allowed herself to be comforted by her sister. Once both women were clean they got out of the tub and entered the bedroom. A thoughtful Gerda had left a tray of food for them. They ate quickly and then climbed into bed.

"Elsa, we aren't even dressed. What if someone comes in?"

"I don't care. Everyone's going to find out eventually, and if they want to have a problem with it after we showed up and saved their assess they can get out of Arendelle."

"I like it when you act all Queenly like that."

Elsa smiled in the dark. "I love you Anna."

"I love you too Elsa."


End file.
